Ein großer Samurai
In Ein großer Samurai stellt sich die junge Miharu Akiyama, eine junge Schwertkämpferin, ihrer größten Widersacherin - ihrer eigenen Mutter Fuyumi. Handlung Rei und Makoto erzählen Bunny von der jungen Miharu Akiyama, die seit drei Tagen unter einer Brücke schläft und jeden Schwertkämpfer, der sich ihr stellte, mit ihrem Bokken besiegt habe. Um sie zu überzeugen, sie als ihre Schülerin aufzunehmen, bietet Chibiusa Miharu an, dass sie bei Bunny im Zimmer wohnen könne. Um Tsukino-Haushalt geht Miharu Ikuko zur Hand, indem sie kunstvoll das Gemüse kleinschneidet. Dabei erzählt sie Bunny, Chibiusa, Ikuko und Shingo von ihrem toten Vater und ihrem Traum, der größte Samurai zu werden. Um ihr Verhältnis zu ihrer Mutter nicht zu erwähnen, wechselt sie gleich das Thema. Später bestreitet Miharu einen weiteren Kampf gegen eine Frau im kurzen Kleid, der sie jedoch chancenlos unterliegt und von der Frau mit ihrem Bokken brutal misshandelt wird. Als Bunny sich schützend vor die Frau stellt, stellt es sich heraus, dass es sich bei jener um Fuyumi Akiyama handelt, der Mutter von Miharu. Nachdem Fuyumi spöttisch lachend gegangen ist, klärt Miharu Bunny und Chibiusa die Angelegenheit auf: Ihre Mutter hält nichts von ihrem und ihres Vaters Traum, Samurai zu werden, und verhöhnt sie bei jeder Gelegenheit. In Gedanken kommt Miharu ein Satz ihrer Mutter in den Sinn, dass sie nicht so verbissen sein solle. Um Miharu zu helfen, gehen sie zum Dojo, um die Mutter darauf aufmerksam zu machen, dass sie ihre Tochter unterstützen solle, denn sie arbeite so hart für ihren Traum. Fuyumi findet, dass dies eine reine Familienangelegenheit sei und ehe sie schroff mit ihren Einkäufen ins Dojo zurückkehrt, meinte sie noch kurz, dass sie zu hart dafür kämpfe. Chibiusa ist empört über Fuyumis Verhalten, Bunny glaubt jedoch an ihre Warmherzigkeit, denn es gebe keine Mutter auf der Welt, die ihre Tochter nicht liebe. Derweil hat Tigerauge Miharu als sein neues Opfer gekürt. Er gibt sich als Meister der „Dead-Moon-Schule“ und Lehrling des vermeintlichen Bruders eines großen Samurais auf und mithilfe einiger Tricks gelingt es ihm auch, Miharu von seinen Fähigkeiten zu überzeugen. Um ihr seine angebliche schwierige Technik beizubringen, lockt er sie in einen Wald. Dies wird von einiger Entfernung aus von Rei und Makoto gesehen und bei den beiden klingeln die Alarmglocken. Durch einen weiteren Trick bringt Tigerauge Miharu dazu, ruhig zu stehen, und dies nützt er aus, um seine Falle zu aktivieren und ihr den Traumspiegel aus dem Körper zu entreißen. Im Traumspiegel befindet sich auch kein Pegasus, weswegen er den Spiegel zerstören möchte. Doch durch einen Donnerschlag von Sailor Jupiter wird er davon abgehalten. Sailor Moon, Sailor Chibi Moon, Sailor Mars und Sailor Jupiter müssen sich im Kampf gegen den herbeigerufenen Lemuren Ayatoriko beweisen, während Tigerauge sich zurückzieht. Miharu kommt nun wieder zu sich und möchte den Sailor Kriegerinnen beistehen. Dank ihren Fadenspieltricks gelingt es Ayatoriko im Kampf die Attacken Feuerball und Feuerringe auf die Kriegerinnen selbst zurückzuleiten. Miharu begibt sich in größter Gefahr und muss von Sailor Jupiter, die Ayatoriko mit einem Donnerschlag beschäftigt und daraufhin Miharu aus der Gefahrenzone holt, gerettet werden. Dank eines unlösbaren Fadenspielrätsels gelingt es Sailor Mars den Lemuren zu verwirren, doch der holt zum Gegenschlag aus und fesselt die vier Sailor Kriegerinnen in einen Netz. Ein weiterer Spinnfaden klammert sich um Miharus Bokken, doch die ist nicht gewillt, es loszulassen, da dies ein wahrer Samurai niemals mache. Als Sailor Moon die gleichen Worte wie ihre Mutter wiederholt, sie solle nicht so verbissen sein, lässt sie den Bokken endlich los und jener wird in Ayatorikos Gesicht geschleudert. Kurz darauf vernichtet Sailor Moon den Lemuren mit der Macht der Liebe. Nach diesen Ereignissen fordert Miharu ihre Mutter zu einem erneuten Kampf auf. Als dieser anfängt, stolpert ihre Mutter in eine Fallgrube und Miharu hat endlich ihre Mutter zum ersten Mal besiegt. Diese ist zwar stolz auf ihre Tochter, doch gleichzeitig verärgert und droht ihr mit Ärger, wenn sie erstmal zuhause seien. Bunny und Chibiusa sind glücklich darüber, dass Fuyumi und Miharu endlich wieder zueinander gefunden haben. Besetzung Trivia * In der deutschen Synchronfassung wird Ikuko nicht wie sonst auch in der vierten Staffel von Bettina Kenter gesprochen, sondern von Ulla Wagener. Bettina Kenter wirkt in dieser Episode auch mit, allerdings als Miharus Mutter. * In dieser Episode hat Shingo Tsukino seinen zweiten von drei Auftritten in der vierten Staffel. * Die Attacke Donnerschlag (Supreme Thunder) wird ein letztes Mal verwendet. * Als Tigerauge Miharu verspottet, dass sie so leicht hereinzulegen wäre, fehlt seine Kette. * Tigerauge liest "Musashi Miyamoto" als "Tarezo Miyamoto", da die Kanji-Zeichen unterschiedlich ausgesprochen werden können. en:Try for the Best of Japan! The Worries of a Beautiful Girl Swordsman Kategorie:Episodenführer